Journey to Indigo
by Krocket
Summary: After two years of traveling, Kyle once again arrives back in Pallet! But he get's an unexpected visit!


Journey to IndigoIt was bright and sunny in Pallet Town,

  
Journey to Indigo  
  
  
It was bright and sunny in Pallet Town, and a certain trainer was too. After years of traveling, first to his first Pokémon Championship, then after Bryan left to the Emerald Islands, so he can compete in the Emerald League, finally he made it to the Orange Islands, reunited with Bryan, and Michelle won the the Sea Ruby and Spikes Shell badges, and Kyle won the Coral Eye and Jade Star badges! Towards the end of his journey he said goodbye to his Dewgong, one of his newest Pokémon and headed back to Pallet Town.  
  
Kyle raised his fist into the air, "Yes! I'm finally home! I won eight Indigo Badges: The Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Soul, Marsh, Volcano, and the Earth Badges, the Silver Blade, Diamond Swirl, Triangle Cross, and the Magna Shield badges from the Emerald League! I also won the Coral Eye and the Jade Star badges from the Orange League! I've gotta get home and show Mom and the Professor my new badges!"  
  
The normally laid back 17-year old, was so excited about how many badges and Pokémon he had captured over the past two years. The Pokémon presently in his team are Charmer his Charmander, Butterfree, Nidoking who knew Blizzard, Cloyster, and Haunter. Kyle had buzz-cut brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. He is always looking for Ash Ketchem  
and Chas Gogoen from Pallet! He unfortunately has had the pleasure of meeting Adrian Gardner...  
  
Michelle the youngest of the group, and at times the most mature besides only fifteen. She was black and had black hair and blue eyes. She usually wore jeans and a blue T-shirt. Her five Pokémon were as follows, Jigglypuff who knew a variety of attacks, Slasher her Sandshrew, Tentacool, Slowpoke, and her newest Pokémon was a baby Kabuto. She presently has six badges: The Thunder, Rainbow, Soul, Volcano, Sea Ruby, and the Spike Shell badges! She is from Cinnabar Island.  
  
"Buto!", her Kabuto laughed at Kyle seeing how he was acting.  
  
Bryan was the girl-crazy member of the group. He has gone after female from the Cerulean Sisters to even Shana from Team Rocket! But he is very knowledgeable about Pokémon. He has currently four Pokémon, Gloom who recently evolved, Rattata, Growlithe, and Voltorb. He has in his possession, one badge, the Rainbow Badge! After ariving on Centro Island the beginning place of the Emerald League, Bryan left with Pokémon Photo Master Todd and searched for a Breeder by the name of Aaron so he can help him uncover great Pokémon pictures. He shows up months later with his Oddish evolved and unwilling to tell what happened! He just says the same thing, "That name..." He has blond hair and blue eyes, he is the tallest of the group, being six foot. He trying to be Pokémon Artist and tries to learn as much about Pokémon as he can! Just like Kyle, he's 17 too! Bryan's from Viridian City.  
  
Just under ten minutes later, the trio make their way to Kyle's house. Taking a deep breath, they walk in, but Kyle starts running to the kitchen! Unfortunately, he runs right into the table!   
  
His mother looks down at him, noticing him.  
  
She gives him a great big hug embarassing him. "Kyle you're here! Did you have plenty to eat? Are you eating enough vegetables? Are you wearing plenty of you-know-what every day?"  
  
He glances at his friends who are trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Sorry. So did you have a good time?"  
  
They weren't all what he would call "good times". However, to refrain from causing his mother undue worry, he answered, "Yup, I had a great time!"  
  
After getting up he said, "I think I should have a talk with Professor Oak. See ya later!"  
  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
Right outside the laboratory, he knocked the door.  
  
Oak appeared right outside the door.  
  
"Would you care to come in?" asked Oak.  
  
The trainers and their Pokémon entering the lab, Kyle was slammed by two figures, Ash's Muk and Kyle's Pinsir!  
  
Kyle groaned, "Will you guys get off of me?!   
  
Kyle was able to push the Stag beetle and Sludge Pokémon off of him.  
  
Bryan spoke, "Those two are certainly affectionate."  
  
Kyle complained, "Sometimes, too affectionate!"  
  
Oak walked over to the trainers and said, "Maybe you want to see your Pokémon Kyle. Follow me."  
  
He lead them to the field where a lot of Pokémon belonging to other Pallet Town trainers were. There were Gary's Arcanine and Doduo, Adrian's Ryhorn and Alakazam, Kevin's Gyarados and Ninetails, Ash's Kingler and Tauros herd, Be Ann's Electabuzz and Jynx, Ken's Porygon and Chansey, and finally Chas's Sandslash: Rocky and his Pidgeot: Chirp.  
  
The five of them were in shock of all the different Pokémon there. Kyle's Pokémon were all there. In order of capture, Charmer, Butterfree, Fearow, Nidoking, Paras, Cloyster, Weepinbell which was used in rounds 1-3 of the Pokémon League, Eevee, Machamp, Ryhorn, Pinsir who helped him won his fourth round, Kicks his Hitmonlee, Magmar, Cutter his Ivysaur, Shellster his Blastoise, and Haunter.  
  
"Wow!", Michelle said. "That's a lot of Pokémon!"  
  
Oak agreed, "Yes it is. Kyle, you have information on 30 Pokémon and you have 16 Pokémon. By the way, the next Pokémon League competition at the Indigo Plateau is just a few months away."  
  
Kyle was in shock, "In a few months, really? Well, Charmer, Butterfree, and Nidoking have to come. Haunter because he just evolved! Maybe Weepinbell... I don't know what I shoiuld pick for my sixth Pokémon!"  
  
A small brown fox rubbed his leg. "Huh? Eevee? Yeah, I haven't raised you yet, have I? Well, now's a good place to start!"  
  
Oak handed Weepinbell and Eevee's Poké Balls and Kyle handed him Cloyster's and Dewgong's.  
  
Kyle thought, "I don't like leaving Cloyster, but I have to do it! If I wanna be a Pokémon Master, I have to train all my Pokémon!"  
  
Michelle announced, "Well, let's do it! I have four more badges to win!"  
  
Everyone looked to her. "You?" Bryan asked. "You're going to enter the Pokémon League?"  
  
"Why not?", she asked. "I'm half way there, I just need four more and I'm in!"  
  
All of a sudden, the ground beneath them caved in, and they all tumbled down into a large pit.   
  
Charmer and Kyle put a hand to their forehead, knowing what just happened.  
  
  
**"To protect the planet from massive mayhem..."  
"To unite all peoples in all nations..."  
"To denounce the power of truth and light..."  
"Making the boss happy is our plight..."**  
**"Shana!"** A black haired teen in a pose.  
**"Shawn!"** A brown haired boy holding a flower.  
**"Blast off at the lightspeed of space!"  
"You better give up now or prepare to get hit by a mace!"**  
  
"Come for my Eevee and Kicks again?", Kyle asked.  
"And Magmar, too.", Shana interjected.  
"Go Nidoqueen! Use Thunderbolt now!"  
The drill Pokémon strted to charge up its electric power.  
Michelle tossed her ball, "Slasher use Earthquake!"  
The mouse began opening a crack in the floor causing Nidoqueen to fall in."  
"Butterfree, go! Use Psybeam now!", the blast hit the three of them causing them to be thrown into the sky.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's beaming out again!"  
  
The three of them climbed out of the hole and said the goodbyes to the professor. Who knows what kind of adventures the three will have before the Pokémon League?


End file.
